Why Me?
by Kagome-reincarnation
Summary: This is now a growing collection of absolutely random poems on Dragon Knights. Requests are all gong to be complied with eventually. Helps with Writer's Block.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I want it!!

WHY ME?

When Rath and Thatz are having fun, I'm angry.

When Thatz and Kitchel get together, I'm sad.

Why does it have to be this way?

I'm all alone. Why don't I just it all?

Is it because of who I am?

Is it because I'm too scared?

I don't want it to be that way.

If I don't want to look weak, If I don't want to feel weak,

Must I fight with strength and wealth?

Why can't I just fight with Love and Kindness?

I've decided.

I'm going to end it all.....

So goodbye. I hope you have a good life.

I had lonely times with people all around me........

'Unsheathes the dragon sword and slides it through his stomach just as Lykouleon walks in'

Lykouleon's POV

Rune is it that painful?

I've tried to help you through it all........

Why are you doing this?

Are you trying to kill us all inside?

We all love you......

'rushes out of the room with Rune in arms, gets to infirmary'

Can you do anything for him?

Or was I too late?

Will we lose another Dragon Knight?

They're so hard to find.

He was so special.....

We all loved him...

Did he really fell so left out...............?

Doctor POV

You're on time.

He'll live.

Do you know why he did what he did?

He was so depressed that you could here him cry himself to sleep.

You should go tell any one who might care.

He'll feel better with friends at his side.

He won't be so alone............He should know that he has friends.....

Rune POV when he wakes up

Why am I alive?

I so wanted to die.....I wanted to leave this world..............

'sees friends'

Lykouleon: You idiot! You're needed here.........

Rath: You moron! How would I find any demons?

Thatz: How would I find my treasure?

Me: So that's it.....You don't really need me here.

Ater all, I can't even fight.....

I'm so weak in fights and

easily tired, how can you care about me?

Tintlet: Rune, dn't say that, I love you so much, don't take my heart away.............

Rune: At least there's one person who wants me to stay for the right reasons....................

* * *

Hi. That sucked, I kow. I suck at slow poem/songs. this one should be murmered to yourself slowly and softly. I know it sucks.......Wahhh!!!


	2. Where Am I?

Disclaimer: I wish I had it, but, I don't.....

AN: It looks like i got bored. It's not a one shot any more. Here's the next poem. (I know I suck. I just need a lot of practice....maybe thirty years.) Thanks for keeping up with me!

Where Am I?

Rune POV:

Knowing she cares is enough for me,

Not so many would care so much.

Not many would understand........

Tintlet POV(She is way too happy):

I wonder here Rune is.

Probably in his room.

I hope he isn't trying anything.

After that incident, I better not risk it!

(runs toward Rune's room)

Rune POV:

Those footsteps!

Is it her?

It makes me wonder just what she thinks of me.......

Knowing her,

She's probably worried.

It's nice to know

That someone cares..............

Where are my feelings now?

They can only carry me so far,

It's seems that they have released me into a pit full of emotion,

But where am I?

Filled with emotion unknowinglly,

Pulled out of my misery,

Saved by an angel.

An angelic elfin maiden.

So then, where am I?

Tintlet POV(she knocks on door):

Rune? Are you there?

(Opens door, goes in, shuts door)

I need to know.

Do you love me? Do you hate me?

Please tell me before I fall.

Rune POV:

Do you love me?

Do you hate me?

Will you tell me?

Oh, please tell me. Where I am.

This place that makes me fall.

This neverending fall.

Each time I am denied the one thing that is important to my survival,

I fall.

More and more every day. Into this bottomless pit.

I love you.

Do you love me?

Do you hate me?

Please tell me where I am.

Filled with hate or filled with pain and suffering.

Love and kindness.

Please tell me.

Tintlet POV:

I think I know now.

We've been thrown together,

Into this bottomless pit.

This pit of

Love.

This is our home.

Our protection.

Our Love.

Rune POV:

Thank you.

Now I know.

Where I am.

I know where I am.

* * *

* * *

Well, I don't know how to explain this one. It's filled with a lot of pain on both parts. It's also filled with a lot of love on both parts. I guess I should just tell you to murmur it when you have your heart filled with emotion. Thank you to all of those that have appreciated my work.


	3. Never Knowing

Disclaimer: No, I do not own it and I am not putting it for every single god damned chapter!

AN: No offense to any one, but I'm just annoyed with putting that up each and every time! I don't really know what I did with this one, but I did this when I was upset, so it probably doesn't make any sense whatsoever, but I thought that it should go under boredom and emotions, so here it is. So, pretty much, I don't know exactly how you would recite it very well. I guess it's different for different people. I myself thought that it was best when recited slowly in a sing song way......Get my drift?

Chapter 3: Never Knowing

Rath POV (He feels pain at the moment.)

Never knowing where the mountains are.....

Never knowing when the pain will stop.

Never truly understanding,

Who the people are.

Never knowing when my heart will fail me.

Never knowing when he'll leave.

Dammit, why'd they have to do this?

Why'd they have to do this to me?

They already know that their Water Knight.......

Could tie me down..............

So, why do I feel this way?

The pain from all of my encounters.

The knowledge of who I am.

Never knowing when I'll turn my backs on them.

I'll attack them one day.

That I know for sure.

But, when I do, I want them to know that I hate them all.

There's only one that I'm neutral to.

That one is Rune, as he's healed all my pains.....

But before I go...

I want him to know...

That I......

Will never......

Kill his friends.....

In the end, I will lose.....

The people that I care about most.

So for now...............

I'll...........

Say Goodbye...................

* * *

OK, I know that all of you people that are even bothering to read this think thatI'm just plain wierd, or crazy. I admit it. I am. I'm open to suggestions, because I think I have what you guys call a writers' block........(is that what they call it?) 


	4. Overcoming Fear

_OK, this one is kinda weird. I'd really like to thank Elfin Kagome for all of the kind words and advice. i'm going to stop telling you guys how to recite, I mean, it's not exactly like it does any good. If anyone has any ideas on some other emotion poems, I'm open to suggestions. Have fun!_

**_

* * *

_**

Overcoming Fear

Fearing people, Fearing life,

Fearing all the current strife.

Fearing Pain, Fearing death.

Fearing all the wretched darkness.

Knowing me, knowing you, knowing all the horrid evil.

Being me, being free, being far among friends.

I don't want to Fear again, I don't want to lose my friends.

Fearing you, Fearing men, Fearing their creations, Fearing all.

Becoming me!

Becoming Free!

Never scared, never worried.....

...It's who I am.................

So, now I know! The dawn of Light. The fall of Darkness!

I'm not afraid! Not anymore!

For now I know my home, and my friends.............

........are safe..............

Even though I hear them coming,

My Fear has bean harnesses by the knowledge that Dusis is safe.

It is my time now.

_Farewell,_

_Rune_


	5. Knowledge in Darkness

Well, here's another strange poem. To readers, VOTE! What should my next poem be on? Suicide, or love? If there's no votes, I will have to use the default.

* * *

Knowledge in Darkness

Knowledge in pain, suffering, and death.

Knowledge that gives people nothing but pain.

Knowledge that causes sadness.

Knowledge of deaths, pains, and tortures.

Knowledge that I want to forget.

Knowledge that I can only hate.

Knowledge of futures crumbled to dust.

Knowledge of paths destroyed before birth.

Knowledge that gives me pain and defiance.

Knowledge of killing and being killed.

Knowledge which taught me to hate.

Knowledge that gave me survival.

Knowledge which led me to hate, to kill, to loathe.

Knowledge that put me by and through death.

Knowledge that put me through traps.

Knowledge that little by little destroyed me.

Knowledge that kidnapped my friends.

Knowledge that stripped me defenseless.

Knowledge that will be my undoing.

Knowledge that will one day kill me.

Knowledge that will one day revive me.

Knowledge of the men that will seek me.

Knowledge of my enemies and knowledge of my allies.

Knowledge of all love lives and lost lives.

Knowledge of all that are doomed.

Knowledge of all that were doomed.

Knowledge that drove me crazy

By telling me that

My allies were forever lost to me,

As it was that they had died.

_Now, I will write my final words and say farewell to whomever has read this so my final attempts at death will not be in vain._

**To all it may concern,**

_Rune_


	6. Love Is There Such a Thing?

Disclaimer: I don't own...I want it though.....

AN: I don't care, and like I said (did I say it?), recite the poem the way it suits you best. People like it slower or faster. Well, hey, I like it slower....

**Elfin Kagome** : Thank you for reading my peoms and reveiwing constantly. I appreciate that you also voted. Even if you were the only one to vote, I would like to thank you from the bottom of my heart! THANKS!!!! ( would you consider this to be a love poem, though?........sweatdrop.......)

Love...Is There Such a Thing?

Knowing that there is Love in the world,

I cannot fight.

Where ever my beloved is,

I am afraid of her light.

I know that she is filled with affection for me,

But how far does that certain love grow?

I know that I love her, but I am afraid.

Will she love me to be my mate?

Will she love me enough for her,

To be happy for herself and for me?

Will she understand the way I feel?

Can she help me out from my shell?

Would she allow me to hold her and kiss her?

Would she be able to feel my sorrow?

Would she be able to feel my pain?

Would she be able to soothe my hate?

Will her love for me touch the skies?

Can I love her in the same way?

Would I be allowed to love her?

Should I find her sooner or should I find her later?

Will I fall for her in the same ways that the stars fall from the heavens?

Will she fall for me in the same way that rain falls from above?

Will I know when I meet her that she is the one?

Will I know that I can love her without fear? Will she know?

The answer?

Yes.

I will know and so will she.

We will be in love for our lives and more to come.

We will touch the skies with our love and the Elders will rain blessings upon us.

As we are in love.

I can forget my pain now.

Thank you, my beloved Tintlet.

* * *

What should my next poem be?


	7. Crimson Tears of Blood

AN: This one is for a Shari that reviewed. I know it's kind of short and sorry about that.She requested a poem for Rath's Tears of Blood. I hope that you enjoy it!

* * *

Rath'sCrimson Tears of Blood 

No one knows the pain that I feel.

Day by day, my chest will tighten,

Feeling the pains of my gaurdian's breaking.

Strong until now,

My guardian dragon has proteced me,

Shielding me from the pain that others should feel.

I took him from the Dragon Lord,

The Dragon Lord.........................

He's the one that brought me back to life.

I died in a fight for him,

I was Ice Illuser.

He was the one that forced me to revive.

Can't he see?

I wanted to die on that fateful day...

And so, although my tears will not come,

Think of them as my crimson tears of blood.

I know that you probably believe that I should be grateful,

Having another chance at life and all,

But my life?

It's painful, and yet amazing.

Painful as I feel this pain,

This searing burn in side my body.

It racks my body with shudders and shivers,

And never lets me go.

Amazing that I survived so long,

As the pain forced my suffering.

Although you might say that it's horrid,

It's true.

No one really knows my pain.

They say they do,

Butthen, why do they smile unhonest smiles?

Do they think that I cannot see they grimaces they make?

Why does no one feel this pain?

Why can I not share it?

Is it my punishment for killing demons?

No.

It cannot be or the other Dragons would also feel pain.

Is it for slaying them when I, myself, am half-demon?

I don't understand.

They pretend that they like me,

And chain me here with these Dragons.

Yet, they use me.

Never caring for my pain.

Why is it?

I do not understand.

Always,

My Crimson Tears of Blood.

* * *

Merry Christmas Everybody! 

Happy Holidays!

Keep it up with the suggestions!


	8. Only Reason

AN: As requested, this poem is on Thatz. Also,I haven't been bored in a while, so this'll be the last update. Enjoy, and thank you to all of my reviewers! I love you! Also, this is to you, _ojosnegro_!

* * *

Thatz's Only Reason 

Food, foor, food, and food.

Bribery is all they take me for.

Gold, treasure, jewels and more.

Why do they think I don't realize it?

Hate, longing, pondering, and sorrow.

Why do they believe my false smiles?

Everday, I fight a battle,

'Listen to me!'

I want to say.

Why don't they hear it, my true voice?

Rune, and Rath, and Kitchel, and others.

Every day, they smile at me,

Mocking me,

Hurting me.

Do they not understand that I'm real?

I was human once.

I still have those emotions.

I can be hurt.

I can feel.

The pain of the mallet slamming into your head.

The pain of a knife, delving into your skin.

The pain of another, known through empathy.

Though Rune comes close, Rath comes even closer.

Hatred, pain, longing to belong.

Am I just a barrier?

Something to discard?

Who am I, and what is my reason?

This survival just hurt so much.

Only truth holds me down.

My only reason, my only one.

I want to know it,

The truth of life.

It holds me down,

And that is my reason.

Truth...

* * *

AN: Well, happy holidays to all of you out there! You might not hear from me, but I'll take requests and put up more, if you want me too...Goodbye, have a great night! 


	9. Take Flight

AN: Decided to keep writing anyhow. Mehs. Guess who

* * *

_**Take Flight**_

Soft, and steady, I turn away.

Of light and dark, the entire play

Enough is enough,

This game should be cast away,

For what good does it do to cry?

The tears that shimmer

The blood that stains

The laughter that cuts

And the cries that grate.

All are resounding,

Repeating in my head.

What must I do to stop it?

Rune has gone,

Taken by Nadil.

Rath has gone,

Overcome by Nadil.

Thatz is going,

Dying by Nadil.

Still I can do not a thing.

Fly dragon- Water,

To find your Elf-half.

Fly dragon- Fire,

To return your master.

Fly dragon-Earth,

To save your ward.

And do not make little

The loss of Light

Or the enemy Wind.

I send you with my blessing

Take flight.

Protect my lover.


End file.
